1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pillows and, more specifically, to a angled pillow for infants and children for aiding in the treatment of acid reflux disease and upper respiratory and head disorders. The pillow includes a triangular foam member and an H-shaped cloth wrap connected thereto. The foam member includes connection straps at an end opposite the connection of the cloth wrap for selectively connecting the pillow to a crib. The child is secured to the foam member using the cloth wrap. The pillow maintains the child at predetermined angle from the surface on which the child is positioned. By keeping the child at the predetermined angle, can then rest or digest after eating along with easing any discomfort related to acid reflux or flow back of foods. Also, the child can rest more comfortably when suffering from upper respiratory, head, and sinus congestion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other pillows are known in the prior art. However, while these devices, may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.